Mundy bullies Sakurako Koinuma during The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl
Plot While watching the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Sakurako Koinuma broke down crying when Sharkboy and Lavagirl died. Cast Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Senichi Tanaka Duncan as Lazy Kid Professor as Usher Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Ivy as Sakurako Koinuma Transcript Part 1: Mundy Makes Fun Of Sakurako Koinuma During The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (In the auditorium, Kurst the Worst was watching the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl with his friends Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst and Lazy Kid and Sakurako Koinuma. Mundy had a clever plan, and he was talking to Sakurako Koinuma) Mundy: Ha! (X30) Sakurako Koinuma, due to being sad over Sharkboy and Lavagirl's deaths, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Sakurako Koinuma in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Mundy: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of the dark you are, whimping like a puppy. Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Mundy: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Koinuma began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, scaring all the people and flooding the entire cinema and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mundy: We love to break down the house! usher swam in, and he was very angry Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Mundy, how dare you call Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and make her cry, which causes her tears to flood the entire cinema! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Sakurako Koinuma! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Mundy! Mundy's house, Mundy's parents scolded Mundy Mundy's dad: Conrad, we can't believe you called Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl! Even worse, you made her tears flood the entire cinema! Mundy's mum: Now we have to bring the plumber to get rid of the floods that Sakurako's tears caused because of you. Mundy's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Part 2: Sakurako Koinuma's Bedtime Feet Worship Senichi Tanaka: Sakurako, I know that Mundy calls you a crybaby. Sakurako Koinuma: I know. I cry really hard everytime Sharkboy and Lavagirl die in the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Senichi Tanaka: It's okay to cry, Sakurako sweetie! Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff